Sherlock X Depressed Suicidal Reader
by WakingupwithAmnesia
Summary: When John Watson's cousin goes off the deep end - its up to John and Sherlock to try and change the way she thinks . (f/n) lives alone , besides with the old family maid , called Rosie . Due to the isolation for this once happy girl , with the High-Functioning Sociopath be able to make her feel human again ? /i do not claim any ownership for sherlock and its affiliated characters/


"Who is it that we're going to see again?"

Sherlock Holmes asked Watson , as he sat in the front passenger seat , bouncing his knee . His curly brown hair flew everywhere , and gave him the appearance of a messy harbinger . His eyes told a different story , and gave him the appearance of someone to not be judged easily - he'd seen to much , and his somewhat jaunt expression fortold of this .

Watson simply sighed , his expression turning into a frown - one that his face had seen many times , out of frustration more than anything .

"Sherlock - for Londons most "famed" intelligence , you've not got that good of a memory-"

"I only retain information i am interested in."Sherlock sniffed.

"- as i was saying , we're visiting a client of mine. She's not very well." His toned softened , which Sherlock noted .

" Is she dying?"He asked , and John gave a deep sigh .

"Mentally , i am sure of it. She's not said a word in months , and she's been showing signs of suicidal attitude ."

"Oh." Sherlock mumbled , and went back to staring out of the window , his face creasing into a frown. "-So its one of those -"Im checking to see if you're alive , but its only on request by the parents because im a suicidal teenager" visits?" He said , empty and void of emotion - blunt .

Johns grip tightened on the wheel . "Sherlock , you're so idiotic . (f/n) is nineteen - almost twenty . She was bright , happy - she used to capture the attention of anyone who was in the room with her , and was always attentive . -"

"So? this involves me because ?-"He interjected.

"This involves you because i can't bear to see my cousin this way on my own . I held her when she was first born because her father was that drunk off of his arse he didn't even know his wife was bloody pregnant - and ontop of that , you're the only person that could even remotely interest her . She's isolated , trapped in her own mind - due too... due too..." He ran out of breath , his face stained red from an angry blush , and tears leaking down his face .

"Due too what ?" Sherlock asked.

" Her ex boyfriend brutally raped her - and beat her too."He said quietly , but it could have been a scream .

"Fine. I'll tend to her. "Sherlock said quietly , and turned his attention to his coat , and played with his buttons .

~Time Skip~

John brought a pale fist to knock on the door , before sideward glancing Sherlock . "Do you remember what i told you?"He asked , and Sherlocks shoulders sagged.

"No self analysing (f/n) , no judging her person , or personal items that maybe lying about -"

"No , not that. " John sighed . "- Remember that she's not stupid . She might aswell be the female counterpart of yourself - reguardless of the state she's in."

And with that final sentence , John knocked on the painted black door . Once - twice , three times .

Slowly , the door opened , to reveal a reedy old woman , with a tight white bun on her head - her skin wrinkled in places . Her brown eyes seemed to pierce straight through Sherlock for some reason . John greeted her with a smile , to which she returned - minus the teeth.

"Hello, Rosie - We're here to see (f/n) ."

At the mention of (f/n)'s name , the old woman burst into tears , and John rather awkwardly hugged her . Sherlock took a step back .

"It's not natural what she's doing , John ! It's not natural ! "She wailed , and John looked back awkwardly to Sherlock . "Sherlock , go on inside , i'll calm Rosie . (f/n)'s room is all the way at the end of the hallway , third floor. " He weakly pointed in the direction of the stairs and Sherlock quickly escaped the emotional scene .

He took a slow walk up to (f/n)'s room . He drew in quick breaths ,and he leant against the wall when a wave of vertigo crashed into him . He felt unusually unwell - either from the food he'd attempted to cook without aid this morning , or due to the nature of this visit . Many things crossed his mind . Like how if she was his female superior , how she'd be stupid enough to get stuck in that situation . He stayed lent against the wall , three feet from her room for about five minutes , listening to the noises of the house . Atleast Rosie had stopped crying. Sounds like John is making her tea. No noise came from (f/n)'s room , though. At this notion , he stood , and walked towards her room , and knocked n the door .

"(f/n)? May i come in , please?"


End file.
